Lily in the Brook
by halfkat101
Summary: 2 kits biography. They lead a life of sadnees more than most. In it though will they find the love that has already been distined to find them? Rated t just incase.
1. Prolouge and Intro

_**Lily in the Brook**_

**Here are the charectors I will tell you about. Please review and tell me if you wish to see any other cat described here and I will describe it in the next chapter I write. Otherwise what we have here will just have to do but please feel free. I will describe any cat and would be glad to here from you.****Halfkat101**

_**Charectors Descriptions:**_

**Lilykit:**** Orange shecat with yellow eyes**

**Brookkit:**** Silver tabby shecat with blue eyes**

_**Prologue:**_

_Sun glittered in the forest of Riverclan. A shecat crawled out of the bracken surrounding the camp. She peered around the hurriedly went through the forest. All things started to go blurry and before long she lost sight of where she was. She must have been close to the destination because the smell of what she was looking for wafted into her nose. She lay down. Her chest was heaving. She was having trouble breathing. She let out a silent yowl. Her body tensed then relaxed as a kit came out. Another silent yowl arouse. This happened until she had three kits laying beside her. A orange shecat, a silver shecat and a grey black tom. She saw a larger grey black swirl come to her. She could tell it was a cat. The cat. Though she only knew it..him by his smell. He lay down next to her and looked around. Then he licked the kits. She did this two and then they all began to move. A little bit at first but then they had all made their way to her belly. By this time her vision had came back to her. She was fine and had made it through kitting without anyone knowing where she was,why she was here, or who she was with. She looked at the kits warmly then her gaze went to the tom._

"_They are beautiful. Just like you." The tom said and licked the shecats torishell face._

"_Yes. Yes they are Nightclaw."the shecat mewed in reply._

"_what are you going to name them?"_

"_The tom shall be named Stormkit. The silver girl shall be..."_

_The shecat looked around and noticed where she was. She was on a small patch of grass. A brook flowed from one side of her. The side where the kits had their backs turned to. She saw the water glitter silver. The light had hit it just right. _

"_We shall name the silver one Brookkit. Naming her after the brook in which she was born next to._

"_and the last kit"_

_The shecat looked around. Then at her stomach. That was when she noticed. The kit was gone! She looked around in worry. Her head whipped around everywhere looking for her lost kit. A mew RANG in the forest. She looked at where she had heard it come from. Her mate Nightclaw looked too. There! The kits had lost track of its mother and was now wondering to the side of the brook a little downstream from its mom. The mom got up to get it. She was just about to reach down and get it when the kit fell down into the brook. The mom gasped. The kit would drown! When she did not here see the kits go down the river she wondered what had happened. Another mew came. It had come from where the kit had fell. The mom peered over the edge. She was scared she would see her kit. Leaving to Starclan. Leaving after having mangled its body. _

_What she saw amazed her. The kit was safe! The kit had landed on a lone floating lily. The lily was orange like the kit. The mom had not seen this lily. This life saver of her newborn kit. She was suddenly struck. The lily looked exactly like the kit!_

"_a sign"the shecat mother said in a small whisper. Like the words were being strung out of her._

_The tom just gaped wide eyed at the kit as the mom picked it up and put it on dry land._

"_you my kit shall be none as Lilykit." _


	2. The Secret to Pain

_((hello peoples! Hope you like the first chapter of this. I have had a lot of problems by saving over it and stuff so I hope you like it. Also a reminder to review and say any character you would like to be described. Although I will only describe one per chapter. So it will go to the most wanted to be described. Also Please remember that I am having three chapters so thats three chapters before you may see the character described and three chapters before I need some reviews to continue. ))_

**Chapter 1:**** The Secret to Pain**

Morningflower awoke to a paw hitting her face. She looked to see that her three kits Stormkit,Lilykit and Brookkit were all playing. Brookkit looked at her guiltily.

"sorry mom"Brookkit meowed

"Thats ok just play safe"Morningflower replied.

She saw that Birchkit was watching. He was usually in on their games but today was different.

Birchkit was her kits only other playmate so he was usually most wanted for all the games they played. They were all like siblings the four of them. All the clan cats had even got use to saying the names together that they would accidentally say all four kits names even if one wasn't there or they would mistake the name calling on kit by another kits names.

Now Birchkit's mother was a very straight cat. She was Dewpelt. Mate of Thistlefoot. She was nice and neat and always slept in the same spot. Birchkit wasn't even her first kit. This was her second litter. The first litter were now warriors. So Morningflower liked that Dewpelt knew what it was like to have kits through all the stages. Also her Birchkit was a couple days older than her kits so he was kind of like the smart one.

If it was they were their own clan he would be the wise deputy. Stormkit would be the leader. Lilykit the medicine cat and Brookkit as the warrior. They all had great skills and all were different.

Morningflower was sure that if they put their skills together they could do anything.

"so shall we take the kits out? It would be good for them to play outside and it is a nice day"Dewpelt meowed.

Morningflower looked to notice that it was a beautiful day today. The sun was shining. The sky was a pale blue and there were even little white clouds in the sky making it look more friendly. It was a good day to take the kits out. Dewpelt was right. She should take her kits out. They haven't been out much because as soon as they were born and were old enough to go outside the weather got bad. They had a few nice days but not many.

"of course we should on a day like this"Morningflower mewed.

So she got up and stretched then began to walk towards the entrance. Dewpelt got up and followed her and as soon as the kits noticed they ran ahead of everyone. Once outside they began playing again. Some game where they were all leaders and warring against each other.

After watching the kits for a while and chatting a little small talk with Dewpelt her friend for so long suddenly became curios and asked Morningflower questions trying to pinpoint something. Finally she gave up and said it out straight.

"Morningflower may I ask who the kits father is?"she asked.

"they are not anyone you think"Morningflower simply replied.

"Well I have no clue! You haven't told anyone and you don't seem to like any of the males."Dewpelt meowed.

"Oh i show the father I love him we just don't want people watching us"she meowed.

"but he is here isn't he"Dewpelt said suddenly wondering if her friend had fallen in love with a rouge or such. She hoped not.

"well that depends on what here is and how far here goes"Morningflower flatly meowed trying not to give any hints away. Then giving up she said to her friend. "you know what. Ill tell you but please do not judge me or my kits and please oh please do not tell anyone."she said.

Dewpelt's eyes light up.

"I wont tell please tell me!"she said pleadingly.

"ok my mate is Nightwing"She said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Nightwing?Like the deputy? Of Shadowclan?"Dewpelt said dumbly. She couldn't believe it.

"yes is that a problem?"Morningflower asked innocently.

Dewpelt looked from Morningflower to the playing kits back to Morningflower then back again to her kits. She then got up in a huff and stalked over to the playing kits. She took birchkit be the scruff and pulled him apart from Lilykit,Stormkit and Brookkit. She then began to walk to the nursery.

Lilykit,Brookkit and Stormkit just stared at their friend. Their faces filled with sorrow. They didn't want to stop playing and have their friend token from them like that. Lilykit gave a soft mew. She was the one that heart the most for she was the one who gained friends the fastest but also loved her friends the most.

Birchkit mewed to his mom. Did he have to leave? Also why was he having to go back? He stared at his friends with such sadness and seeing their sad faces only made it worse. He felt like his world was coming down on him all at once. He didn't like it one bit. He felt so sad and hurt and betrayed and most of all angry. Why did his mom do this to him.

Dewpelt took birchkit into the den and sat at the very back. Soon afterwards Morningflower took her kits in but they didn't go near each other

"birchkit?"his mother asked.

"yes?"

"never hang out with those kits again. They are bad trouble."Dewpelt said flatly then fell asleep in her nest.

Birchkit wanted to argue but couldn't

So soon all the cats were asleep. All but one. All but Lilykit She stayed up and watched the sky. Silverpelt really. She wondered if Starclan knew why Birchkit's mom had done this and what she or her siblings could have done to anger Dewpelt No answer came so she only looked at the sky and watched it. It helped her feel calm. She wished she knew why though. At least Starclan was watching over her.

Then with that her head went down to the ground slowly and Lilykit slipped off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. The Meeting

_((only one more chapter after this. Then I will need reviews if I am going to continue))_

**Chapter 2:**** The Meeting**

Brookkit looked at Lilykit and Stormkit who were at the nursery edge waiting for her. She had been the bravest so she had volunteered to go get birchkit. She was angry that they couldn't play. They had been nice. They didn't deserve to lose a friend so they decided they weren't.

Brookkit stepped over her mothers back paw. Making sure she didn't make a single noise to wake anyone up. She then ran through the gap between the two families and made it to Dewpelt and birchkit. She looked. Birchkit was close to her mothers belly really snuggled in there. This would be a difficult thing to do.

She lifted her paw and steadily brought it over birchkit making sure she didn't hit his mom. She prodded him.

"Birchkit! Come and play"she whispered.

He didn't wake so she prodded him again this time a little harder.

"huh? Ohhhh!" birchkit mumbled waking up.

"Shhhhhh!. Be quite! You will wake up the 'rents!"Brookkit whispered

Birchkit woke up and looked around. He noticed Brookkit in front of him then he looked around. He saw Lilykit and Stormkit at the entrance. They were smiling. He wanted to know what was going on but he knew it must be good since they weren't supposed to hang out so he quietly tiptoed outside with Brookkit,Lilykit and Stormkit following. They went out the nursery entrance and out of the camp. They ran into the forest.

They reached a small brook. It had one lily in it just floating there. They all sat down in a small huddle.

"so why are we here? Why did you guys come and wake me up?"birchkit meowed.

"because mousebrain! The 'rents were unfair to say we couldn't hang out together! None of us did anything wrong so we should be able to play."Brookkit meowed. Then continued "So that is why we have decided to wake you up and play with you outside the camp at night!. She finished with a smug look on her face.

Birchkit looked around at everyone. They were all smiling smugly. He was worried. What would the parents or 'rents say if they found out? He shuddered. It wouldn't be pretty. Yet he found himself thinking about how he thought he had lost his friends. Then here they were ricking their lives just to keep the friendship. He thought about Brookkit's point then agreed with it. They didnt do anything wrong therefor they shouldn't be punished. He wouldn't listen to his mom when she made bad rules. He may be obedient and loyal but what she did was wrong.

"ok. What shall we play?"he said and smiled smugly.

Stormkit, Lilykit and Brookkit all yowled a hurray.

"I know why don't we play a game where one of tries to find the others? Of course none of us can go to far ok?"Lilykit meowed.

"sounds good ill count"Stormkit said

"Great"Brookkit meowed.

Then Lilykit,Brookkit and birchkit ran to find hiding places. They all stayed pretty close though for they didn't want to get lost.

When Stormkit was done counting he sniffed. Where could they be. He saw a black shape in the tree.

"I see you who ever you are! Your in the tree! Come out or ill come after you!"Stormkit called.

"oh dang! Oh well"the cat in the tree came down.

Stormkit mewed happily. "hi Lilykit" he said to her.

"To bad. I thought I had the best darn hiding spot."she mewed happily back.

Both of them began looking for the last too. Then Lilykit saw a bush quiver. Thinking it was one of her playmates she went to the bush. She stuck her head in. It smelt funny but maybe one of them had stepped in something.

"I found you!"she yelled.

She jumped back and yowled. Stormkit whirled around to see a badger slowly making its way to Lilykit who was trying to back away. She stumbled. "Help me!"She yowled terrified. Stormkit went to her side. Brookkit and birchkit came out of hiding and they too went to her side all of them facing the badger. The badger lashed out a paw. The kits leaped back. Stormkit lunged at the badger biting its neck. It yowled and through him off. In this Lilykit lunged attacking the badger with all her strength. When she too had been thrown off the badger growled and went to her. It opened its mouth and went to bite her. Birchkit lunged and landed on its back. He began scratching and biting with all his strength. Brookkit to had began biting the badgers leg and by this time Stormkit was up and ready to get back into battle.

To late! The badger threw itself against the tree. Birchkit yowled as his leg was mashed between the two. Brookkit was thrown off and Lilykit who had lunged herself at the badger while it was paying attention had fallen off and hit her shoulder on a rock. Stormkit lunged but the badger now having only to worry about Stormkit for the time being was prepared. It swiveled around and bit him. Hard. It broke his back. He lamely fell to the ground and in not being able to move just lay there.

"Run!"Birchkit yowled having after seeing Stormkit just laying there with his scared eyes wide open. The three ran until birchkit having put to much wait on his hurt foot fell. Lilykit looked back and yowled then ran back and picked him up.

"favor returned"she managed to mew before they dashed off again. They all kept on running as the badger ran after them. They turned a corner to hit a dead end. They had entered a rocky place and so now the rocks were to high to climb or jump over and all around them except from where they came.

They turned around ready to run and find another path. They saw that the badger was straight in their path. Blocking themselves from the escape route. They were trapped. They were doomed.

The badger slowly came one step at a time forward as if he wanted them to die of fright before he even had to get to them. He stared at them with evil glaring eyes that seemed to show them that death was already upon them. It came closer and closer until it loomed right over them and for a moment stopped and waited as if deciding which one he should kill first. Then he went to bite.

The badger never bit one of them. Just as he was about to bight Lilykit a grey black movement came and knocked the badger against the rock cliff. It was a cat! It wasn't from their clan but it was saving them all the same. Another cat appeared. This cat they recognized instantly. Its tortoiseshell pelt to familiar not to be recognized.

"Mom!"Lilykit and Brookkit yelled at the same time in which Birchkit had yelled their moms name. Morningflower.

"oh thank heavens your safe!"she mewed. Then she licked all the little kits in front of her. Birchkit included.

The cat that had saved them came up holding a limp dead badger in his jaws. The fatal wound must have been from the neck for their on its neck was a good portion of dried blood. The wound still slightly oozing.

"th...th..thank you"Lilykit stammered. Who was this cat?She wondered to herself.

Morningflower nuzzled the cat.

"Lilykit. Brookkit. Meet your father. Nightwing from Shadowclan.

"daddy!"Lilykit mewed and ran to him licking him and rubbing against him. He licked her back with compassion and carefulness.

"but you aren't in our clan. So where do you come from?"Brookkit asked wanting to have proof before she allowed him to be her father.

"allow me"Nightwing said "I am Nightwing. Yes I was the one that made your mom get pregnant and give birth to you three. I come from another clan though. Shadowclan. I am their deputy. So since I cant some into your clan I see your mom every night in the place that you were born."

Morningflower looked down. Birchkit looked down too. Nightwing had heard that their were the three kits. They had seen the one kit that had died but Morningflower hadn't said anything so Nightwing assumed that these were his kits.

"Nightwing"Morningflower asked. Her face was plastered with sorrow now that she knew her other kits were safe.

"yes"came his reply.

"these the one birchkit...Hes only a really good friend. He's not your kit."Morning flower managed to say this then she knelt down and began to weep.

"what? I thought you said I had three healthy kits?"Nightwing asked hoping that the answer had some good explanation like the last one had stayed home.

At this Brookkit Lilykit and Birchkit all looked at their paws.

It was Brookkit who gathered up her courage and broke the silence.

"our..brother was Stormkit. He...well I don't know. The badger bit him and we heard a crack. He went limp but he was still alive but he looked so scared...and well we were scared to and well ran...ran away from him"Brookkit said sadly.

Lilykit nuzzled into Birchkit. She wanted to escape and turn invisible. She should have done something. She should have saved him.

Birchkit nuzzled her back too. They were friends. His only friends. He had lost a friend. He mewed quietly so that the only one that heard was Lilykit.

"We will be alright won't we mom?" Lilykit asked lifting her head from Birchkit.

"I hope so. I hope so. Now in the mean time lets get you all home before anyone notices we were out or we shall all be in trouble.

On their way they passed the limp body of Stormkit. He was now not only limp but lifeless. He had gone to Starclan. Lilykit,Brookkit and Birchkit watched as their mom went and picked up the body in her teeth and continued walking to the clan. Nightwing licked Stormkit goodbye for the last time and walked back to his clan.

The three kits walked in silence. They had seen their first tragedy. The first in many to come. Lilykit looked up at the sky. Brookkit and Birchkit saw her do this and did the same. They wondered if Stormkit was already their. In Starclan. Watching over them as they walk back to the clan and begin their actual lives.


	4. The Promise

_((finally the last chapter. This would be the time to review and say which character you would like to be described. There are plenty to chose from and remember if I don't get enough reviews saying they like my work I will just not continue with my story. The other one wasn't appreciated and I am prepared to drop this one to.))_

**Chapter 3:**** The Promise**

Morningflower awoke. She looked at the two kits sleeping next to her and the memory of finding that her one and only boy had dies made her pain with sorry. She wondered why Starclan punished her but the answer was always the same.

"It was the punishment because they went off and did things they weren't supposed to."

She was lost with all the pain that swirling around in her head. She felt lost. Why her? She hated the feeling. She wished she had gone to meet her mate sooner. Then she could have save him Now. Now because she hadn't she had lost storm kit. A pain was now firmly planted in her chest. She had been so happy to see her kits but after bringing Stormkit's limp body home she could not take it anymore. She wanted to yell scream and bawl all at the same time.

Lilykits head lazily rose followed afterwards by her standing up. Morningflower looked away not wanting to see her daughter or have her daughter see her. She knew that if she didn't let the feelings of loss get better they would only get worse to the point where they would actually damage someone or thing. She wanted to let them go but could not. No matter how hard she tried the picture of Stormkit playing with her other kits and birchkit danced around her mind as if teasing her.

Lilykit nudged Brookkit

Brookkit woke as if she hadn't been asleep.

"hi"Lilykit mewed.

"mom ok yet?"Brookkit asked.

Lilykit merely shook her head. She could tell her mom was still upset and most of all angry at her.

"then I am not up"Brookkit said and shut her eyes again.

"Brookkit we lost him too! You cant just sleep through it! We should do something to help mom."Lilykit mewed desperately

Brookkit glared at Lilykit

"don't you get it! She hates us. There is nothing we can do."she hissed.

"well then at least will you come outside with me?"Lilykit mewed trying to make it so Brookkit got that she was trying to make it better between them.

"well ok fine"Brookkit grumbles back.

So the two shecats went outside. They kept their pelts as close together as they could. They entwined their tails.

"Brookkit?"Lilykit mewed.

"yes?"

"Lets promise we will always stick together."Lilykit mewed then continued her eyes showing that not only did this mean a lot but it was not said lightly. "no matter what happens".

"yes lets"Brookkit mewed back her eyes showing the same as Lilykit She knew that they both would keep to their promise for the rest of their lives.

They toughed noses as proof then licked each others cheeks and for a moment just looked at the sky wondering what the future would hold for them.


	5. This day's Suprise

_((ok I know I should wait till a couple people are actually reading my work but I cant stop writing so here it goes...))_

_((Also this was probably my favorite chapter so far. It shocked me on what happened I didn't even think it would happen. It was all in all a good chapter but I hope for more reviews so I know my work is appreciated. I only got one and that was from my friend.))_

_((Thanks McKay for the review))_

**Cats descriptions:**

_Personalities: ((ok these cats I missed their personalities but I promise they will be put here now. Although don't always trust there actions my what it say here.))_

**Lilykit:** kind and caring shecat who is loyal and always does whats best for her friends families loved ones and most of all her clan.

**Brookkit:** outgoing adventurous curios active a little but bouncy and always states what she thinks. This shecat can be one meanie to if you say something to set her off. She will literally snap at you brining a new meaning to that shecat just snapped.

_Descriptions and personalities: These are new cats with their discriptions and personalities._

**Chapter 4:**** This Day's Surprise**

**T**he kits stood beside their mom. The day had come for them to be apprentices. They glowed.

Well truthfully Lilykit didn't look as happy as her sister Brookkit She looked like she had something on her mind. Something that had to do with the words the leader was saying on the rock right now about her becoming an apprentice.

"Brookkit please come to the high rock" Darkstar's yowls knocked Lilykit out of what she had been thinking about. It was time! Her sister was to be apprenticed.

Brookkit went to the rock with her face gleaming with pride and excitement

"Brookkit do you promise to uptake the warrior code and learn the ways of our clan?"Darkstar asked.

Brookkit nodded.

"Then you shall be none as Brookpaw from this day forth. Let all of Starclan look upon her apprentice with hope and give her strength. So that she and her mentor which from now on shall be Bramblepelt."

Bramblepelt came and touched noses with Brookkit

"now"Darkstar continued "We have another kit to become a warrior's apprentice tonight."

Lilykit shuddered. She gazed at all the cats. She saw Lionheart staring at her with pride. She knew then that he was to be her mentor. He was almost retired so she knew this would probably be the last time he was to be a mentor. She pained for him and for what she knew she had to do.

"Lilykit please step up"Darkstar meowed.

Lilykit slowly trudged up. She saw her sister in the crowd. She was sitting by her mentor smiling up at her. She looked her eyes to fall upon Frostnight the medicine cat. Her eyes showed a wisdom and knowledge she couldn't understand.

"so Lilykit do you wish to learn the ways of the warrior code?"Darkstar asked her.

She gulped. She looked at the cats she knew hoping to feel reassuring in what she knew she had to do. She didn't She heard her name be called and looked at the sky.

"you can do this my wonderful sister and my destiny filled friend."she recognized the voice. It was her Brother! He had just given her the strength.

"Lilykit?" Darkstar repeated

Lilykit looked at her mom with determination. She would be upset. Her and Nightwing.

"no."She mewed calmly.

The clan gasped. They all stared at her.

"what is it you wish?"Darkstar asked.

"I wish to become the apprentice to Frostnight I want to be a medicine cat and save lives. That way I can make up for my brothers life in which I could not save."

"ok. I ams sure the clan will appreciate what you have done Frostnight then will you come here."Darkstar said.

Frostnight padded up. Her eyes were filled with happiness and wisdom as if she could have foretold what the young cat was going to say.

"you have the honors"Darkstar said to Frostnight

"ok. Starclan. I look at you asking you to look upon this kit. She has lived for 6 moons but only wished to be a medicine cat and learn the ways of one. May she always have Starclan as guiders on her path unlike any other."Frostnight said to the clan then continued. "Lilykit Are you sure you wish to do this? This means giving up being a warrior and any love you may find to be on a path of healing others?"Frostnight said to the clan as a question to Lilykit then looked at her.

"yes. Yes I do"Lilykit replied. Lifting her head up proud.

"Then by the Starclan power they have so given me as medicine cat Lilykit you shall be none as Lilyfur Your mom found you by a stream in which Starclan made you have a special path right as soon as you fell on the lily in which you got your name from. Now I know you and all the clans are wondering why she has a warrior name but here this. A warrior must train to get her name but a medicine cat shall be named as soon as her mentor finds she has proven herself. She shall still be my apprentice but I think Starclan will approve me when I say that she has earned it standing up to take a new path to make up for her brother Stormkit's lost life That was brave and wise and I knew many a warrior who would have never had the guts to do what this young shecat has just done. So I give her her warrior name now or I do not believe I will find a better time"Frostnight finished and looked upon the cats in front of her then looked at Lilykit with happiness and pride.

Lilykit stood on the rock. She was amazed at what Frostnight had just said. She understood it but still could hardly believe it. She looked at the clan. They felt the same way. No one argued what the medicine cat had said but Lilykit saw from the look on her moms face she was disappointed in her. Her mom had wanted two shecats that would be warriors then someday queens. Now she had broken that dream and left it to Brookpaw Brookpaw the shecat who seemed like she may be friends with all the toms but her personality was like she was never going to love anyone as if it was against her will for many different reasons.

She saw her sister. She looked amazed as she was but her face was just beaming with pride. She stood next to Birchpaw who had been made apprentice a little bit before them. Birchpaw and Lilyfur locked their gaze. His eyes showed surprise and sadness? What was upsetting him from her choice? Lilyfur knew not of what was upsetting him but she would make sure she talked with him about it later.

Darkstar nodded that the meeting was over. Lilyfur heard a few people chant their names then everyone broke off. Birchpaw remained behind with Brookpaw.

Lilyfur looked at Frostnight They jumped of the rock.

"well done Lilyfur Starclan told me they were to send me an apprentice soon and I am glad it was you."Frostnight said and smiled then looked at Brookpaw and Birchpaw She also saw how Lilyfur was wanting to see them. She nodded.

"you may see your friends but then come to my den for a rest. Tomorrow I will show you herbs and where to find them."Frostnight told her.

Lilyfur nodded and dashed to her friends. Brookpaw and her shared a few licks.

"Lilyfur! Wow you got a warrior name already! You amazed me and so did Frostnight but not only am I proud I understand and am well so happy for you!!"Brookpaw squealed happily

"ya congrats"Birchpaw mumbled.

Brookpaw whirled to face him about to snap she opened her jaws to say something then snapped them shut a smile sliding across her face. Lilyfur looked at her sister. Usually that would have ended up in full snappy comment She wondered what was different.

"thank you. Brookpaw and Birchpaw I am pretty happy to and so amazed at Frostnight I thought she would except it but I thought it would be a lot harder then it was."Lilyfur confessed.

"yes...I hope you are happy"Birchpaw said finally not looking so sad to manage a smile at her.

"anyways ... I better go. I should get my sleep for training tomorrow."Birchpaw said and nodded to both the cats then walked off heading for the apprentice den. Lilyfur said goodbye and looked at her sister she had said goodbye quickly and had added a friendly lick. She was watching him walk off.

"Brookpaw?" Lilyfur asked.

"huh? Oh yes Lilyfur?"she replied.

"why do I get the feeling you have feelings for him?"Lilyfur mewed and nodded to Birchpaw

"ok you know me to well. Ill confess. I do. Anyway you don't have to sit vigil so I think you should get some sleep."Brookpaw meowed and smiled.

"ok" Lilyfur mewed and began walking back.

"_Oh no. Brookpaw likes Birchpaw Well I hope he...likes her back. Then he can be happy thats all I want. I knew that as taking role as medicine cat apprentice I would have to give up my feelings for him. I cannot love him. I know that. He knows that. WE will never fall in love. He shall fall for my sister making them both happy and my feeling for him... They shall never be none. I shall not tell anyone for they do not matter. Life will go on."_

Those were Lilyfur's thoughts as she headed to the medicine den but she knew her feeling for Birchpaw were more than friends so as she walked away form her sister and him knowing her sister was going to sleep next to him and probably make it so one cay they were mates she couldn't help but feel her heart slowly brake.


End file.
